


Der Winterpalast

by OpheliaGreif



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Adventskalender 2018, Fluff, Gen, Schnee, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Der Mann kam mit dem ersten Schnee. Ein Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Ereignissen schien logisch, aber bei genauerem Betrachten doch etwas weit hergeholt. Menschen waren nicht für Schnee verantwortlich, zumindest nicht unmittelbar.Wie haben sich Brad Crawford und Nagi Naoe das erste Mal getroffen? Wie ist Nagi zu Schwarz gekommen?





	Der Winterpalast

**Author's Note:**

> Es geht um die Frage, wie Nagi eigentlich zu Schwarz gekommen ist und wie das erste Treffen zwischen ihm und Brad ausgesehen hat. 
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist reiner, ruhiger Fluff, der sich auf Schwarz konzentriert: keine Parings, keine Liebschaften, keine Action, einfach eine Erzählung über ein Zusammentreffen und dessen Folgen. Dabei gehört sie zu den beiden Geschichten "Drei Tage, drei Nächte" und "Die Farbe Grau", man muss jedoch weder noch gelesen haben, um diese Geschichte zu verstehen. 
> 
> Disclaimer: die Serie und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir.

Der Mann kam mit dem ersten Schnee.

Ein Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Ereignissen schien logisch, aber bei genauerem Betrachten doch etwas weit hergeholt. Menschen waren nicht für Schnee verantwortlich, zumindest nicht unmittelbar. Natürlich, das wusste der Junge, gab es da wiederum auch einen Unterschied zwischen künstlich und echt, auch wenn er nicht verstand, worin der Sinn bestand, künstlichen, kalten Schnee zu erzeugen. 

Das mochte daran liegen, dass der Junge zwar Nässe von sich fernhalten konnte, Kälte aber nicht. Wie nichts durchdrang sie seinen Mantel, wie er die kleinen Dinge um sich herum nannte, die er nach Belieben formen konnte und die ihn anders machten als die Menschen auf den Straßen, die ihn im besten Fall ignorierten.  
Abends, kurz vor dem Schlafengehen, hatte sie ihm das auch immer und immer wieder ins Ohr gehaucht mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme. Er war anders, so anders, dass er es nicht zeigen durfte. Keiner durfte sehen, was er ihr voller Stolz zeigte und womit er sie zum Lachen brachte. 

Gebracht hatte. 

Sie war nicht mehr da. Sie hatte ihn zurückgelassen, weil er nicht gehorsam war, weil die lustigen kleinen Dinge für ihn Blumen hatten tanzen lassen und es einer der Männer aus ihrem großen Haus gesehen hatte. Sie war wütend gewesen, so wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Er hatte versucht sich zu entschuldigen, es wieder gut zu machen, brav und gehorsam zu sein, doch nichts davon hatte Erfolg gehabt. Sie war einfach nicht wiedergekommen.  
Seine ganze rechte Hand und die Hälfte der Linken hatte der Junge die Sonne aufgehen sehen, bis er begriffen hatte, dass sie nicht mehr wiederkommen würde und ihn alleine gelassen hatte für seinen Ungehorsam. Und so hatte er das getan, was das Beste für sie gewesen war. Er hatte die kleine Wohnung in dem großen Haus mit den ganz vielen Wohnungen verlassen, damit sie zurückkommen konnte und nicht mehr wütend auf ihn sein musste. 

Das war vor drei Jahren. 

Nun, drei Jahre später, fiel der erste Schnee und der Mann kam zum ersten Mal zu ihm. Eingehüllt in seinen schwarzen Mantel, dem ebenso schwarzen Schal und den schwarzen Lederhandschuhen sah er aus wie viele derjenigen, die Tag um Tag durch die Straßen eilten mit ihren Aktenkoffern und kleinen Geräten am Ohr, in die sie sprachen. Und doch war dieser Mann größer als sie, er war anders, er war nicht von hier. Er war sicherlich wie die Männer, vor denen seine Mutter ihn schon immer gewarnt hatte. Von denen sollte er sich fernhalten und sollte ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen, weil sie ihn sonst mitnahmen und in ihr entrissen. 

Er stellte sich diese Männer so vor wie denjenigen, der nun vor ihm stand und ihm einen Becher entgegenstreckte.  
Der Junge drängte sich noch mehr in seine Ecke hinein. Er presste sich gegen die kalte Wand und verzog vor Unbill die Lippen. Dies hier war seine Ecke gewesen, in der er die letzten Winter zugebracht hatte. Durch einen Schacht drang kostbare, warme Luft des Restaurants zu ihm und strich ihm über das Gesicht. Es wärmte ihn, ebenso wie der große Müllcontainer ihm nachts Zuflucht vor der Kälte aus dem Boden bot. Es war kein guter Platz im Vergleich zu der Wohnung, in der mit ihr gewesen war, aber es war das Beste, was er erwarten konnte dafür, dass er ungehorsam gewesen war. 

Und nun war es verdorben durch den Mann, der ihm etwas entgegenstreckte, das er nicht kannte.

Der Junge reagierte, wie seine Mutter es ihm verboten hatte. Er schleuderte den Mann an die gegenüberliegende Wand, um ihn von sich weg zu treiben, und verließ fluchtartig seine Ecke. Weit kam er nicht, als die kühle Stimme des Schneemannes ihn einholte und ihn erstarren ließ.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist, Naoe Nagi. Ich kenne deine Gabe.“

Panisch sah der Junge…Nagi sich um und sah den am Boden sitzenden Mann, der ihn ruhig musterte, während er sich mit einer Hand den Kopf hielt. Er war nicht wütend, wie seine Mutter es gewesen war. Er war ruhig, auch wenn seine Lippen Missfallen ausdrückten. Langsam streckte sich die Hand mit dem Becher aus und der Junge nahm das als Anlass, vor dem Mann zu fliehen. Der Mann kannte seinen Namen, also konnte er nur zu den bösen Männern gehören, vor denen seine Mutter ihn gewarnt hatte. Auch wenn es ihn sonderbar schmerzte, seinen Namen nach so einer langen Zeit zu hören.

 

~~**~~

 

Das zweite Mal, als der Mann ihm gegenübertrat, schneite es so stark, dass Nagi das Ende der Straße nicht sehen konnte. Die grauen Straßenschluchten wurden von weißem Gift bedeckt, das sich unaufhörlich leise auf alles legte, was sich in seinem Weg befand. Selbst die tief hängenden Strom- und Telefonleitungen hatten ihre eigene weiße Haube und die Neonreklamen verwandelten das ganze Elend auch noch in ein farbenfrohes, kaltes Elend, das untermalt wurde von Musik, die sie nur spielten, wenn Schnee fiel und es kalt wurde.

Der Junge, Nagi, wie eine Stimme in ihm flüsterte, die so anders klang als seine eigene, hatte sich in den gestohlenen Mantel geschlungen und kauerte zwischen zwei riesigen Containern. Während er Schnee auf ihm und um ihn herum liegen blieb und sich auf seinen körpereigenen Mantel legte, drang die Kälte bis tief in ihn hinein und ließ ihn schlottern. Alles dank dem Mann, der gerade jetzt wieder vor ihm stand und der ihm erneut diesen Becher entgegenstreckte, mit dem Nagi nichts anfangen konnte.  
Stumm beobachtete er ihn, der seinen Namen kannte, dabei, wie er den Deckel abschraubte und sich Schwaden in die Eiseskälte schlängelten. Fasziniert folgte Nagi den Spuren der anscheinend heißen Flüssigkeit, die sich in dem Becher befand und ließ sich von der Verheißung dessen beinahe einfangen. 

Nagi stellte sich vor, dass es wie das roch, was seine Mutter ihm immer gekocht hatte. Dass es Tee sein würde, heiß und süß. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er so etwas das letzte Mal getrunken hatte und konnte es nicht. Vielleicht war seine Mutter auch nur eine Halluzination gewesen, damit sein Verstand nicht verrückt wurde – zumindest hatte er das in einem der Radios gehört, die von den Geschäften auf die Straße schallten. Was genau es bedeutete, wusste er aber nicht. Vielleicht war Verrücktheit etwas Gutes? Er war versucht, darauf eine Antwort zu bekommen, aber er wusste nicht, wen er fragen sollte. 

„Nagi. Ich weiß, dass du alleine mit deinen Gedanken Dinge bewegen kannst. Das ist deine Gabe, ein Geschenk, das dir schon vor deiner Geburt gemacht wurde. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, dass sie dich deswegen mitnehmen, die bösen Männer, vor denen dich deine Mutter gewarnt hat. Sie hatte Recht, Nagi, es gibt diese Männer und ich kann dir helfen, dass diese dich nicht mitnehmen.“

Dieses Mal befand er sich in einer besseren Position zu fliehen, trotz des Mantels, der auf dem Boden schleifte, wenn er lief, trotz der viel zu großen Schuhe, die er einem der toten Männer in den engen Seitengassen gestohlen hatte und die deswegen rostig rochen. Doch auch dieses Mal stand der Mann ihm im Weg und so drückte er ihn mit roher Gewalt zurück an die Wand. Nagi bedauerte es nicht. Aber dass der Tee, bedingt durch die abrupte Bewegung, über dessen Mantel geschüttet wurde, das hinterließ in ihm ein schales Gefühl des Verlustes, auch wenn er es niemals gewagt hätte, ihn anzunehmen. 

Noch Straßen weiter verspürte Nagi ein tiefsitzendes Gefühl der Scham, dass er ein so kostbares Gut einfach so verschwendete. Viel länger als das klangen jedoch die Worte des Fremden in seinen Augen, kühl wie der Winter ausgesprochen, die er ihm auf den Weg gegeben hatte, kurz bevor Nagi geflohen war. 

„Mein Name ist Crawford und ich sehe die Zukunft. Ich bin wie du.“

 

~~**~~

 

Das dritte Mal, als der Mann kam, war er nicht alleine. 

Beinahe hätte Nagi den bleichen, weißen Geist übersehen, der hinter dem Mann stand und ihn mit seinem einen Auge hungrig betrachtete. Er hatte schon viele Narben gesehen, doch noch nie so viele wie auf diesem Mann. War das einer der Männer, vor denen sie ihn gewarnt hatte? Die untergehende Sonne tauchte die beiden in ein blassrosanes Licht und mit Unverständnis sah Nagi zu, wie sich der bleiche Geist auf den kalten Boden setzte.  
Es war still um sie herum, niemand hatte den Weg hierhin gefunden, was auch daran liegen mochte, dass Nagi sich in eine der leerstehenden Hallen zurückgezogen hatte, die an den Hafen angrenzten, weil es hier einen kleinen Keller gab, der ihn vor der weißen Kälte schützte.  
Anscheinend hielten die Schilder und Zäune die anderen Menschen fern, doch das galt nicht für ihn. Er konnte die Schilder nicht lesen und die Zäune beugten sich wie alles andere auch seinem Willen. So war er hier alleine.

Bis jetzt. Und schon wieder hatte der Mann ihn aufgespürt, obwohl er ihn bereits zweimal von sich weggestoßen hatte. Obwohl er weggelaufen war, wusste der Mann schon wieder, wo er sich befand. Nagi wusste, dass er nach dem Grund fragen sollte, doch er hatte Angst davor zu sprechen. Denn wenn er sprach, würde sein Geheimnis aufgedeckt und dann kamen die Männer. Doch war sein Geheimnis nicht bereits aufgedeckt und die Männer waren immer noch nicht gekommen? Da war nur der schwarzhaarige große Mann mit dem Mantel und dem Schal und dem Becher, den er immer bei sich trug und der vielleicht wieder dampfende Flüssigkeit beinhaltete.

Schweigend sah Nagi zu, wie dieser sie dieses Mal auf den Boden stellte, unweit von sich, aber auch nicht zu weit weg von Nagi selbst. Sein Blick huschte zu dem Geist, der den Kopf schief legte.  
„Das ist Tee, mit Zucker gesüßt“, merkte der große Mann durch die Stille an und Nagi zuckte zusammen. Woher wusste er, wie er das heiße Getränk mochte? Wieso kam er immer wieder zu ihm? Wieso ließ er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe, sondern nahm ihm Unterschlupf um Unterschlupf, auf dass er nirgendwo mehr hinkonnte?

Ein seltsamer Laut entwich dem Geist, fast wie ein Gackern. „Ist er nicht ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit Schwefelhölzern, Orakel?“  
Das glatte Gesicht des großen Mannes zuckte nur einmal in Reaktion auf diese Worte und Nagi runzelte die Stirn. Er war kein Mädchen und Schwefelhölzer hatte er auch nicht. Seine Mutter hatte es ihm verboten, denn mit Feuer spielte man nicht. Damals war er noch gehorsam gewesen, auch wenn es immer gut gerochen hatte, wenn sie eines angezündet hatte. Heimelig. Das Wort hatte er von einem der gesichtslosen Menschen gelernt, die an ihm vorbeigingen ohne Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Heimelig bedeutete warm mit einem Dach über dem Kopf. 

Die Packung Streichhölzer, die vor ihm landete, hatte er in seinen Überlegungen erst gar nicht gesehen. Als er erkannte, was es war, huschte sein Blick von dem großen Mann zu dem Geist, der ihn maß, als wäre er eine interessante Beute. Nagi schauderte.  
„Es war einmal ein Mädchen, dürftig gekleidet, bettelarm und der Kälte hilflos ausgesetzt. Die bösen bösen Menschen strömen in all ihrer Hast an ihr vorbei und übersehen die Bettelwaren, die sie verkaufen muss um zu überleben. Und wer übersehen wird, der verkauft auch nichts, so traut sich das Mädchen nicht nach Hause und presst sich zwischen die kalten, harten Wände von zwei Häusern, die ihr als Schutz dienen. Zumindest denkt das dumme Mädchen das. Was glaubst du, was sie als Nächstes tut?“

So fixiert auf die raue, ausländische Stimme, die mit ihm sprach, die so rau war wie eins dieser lauten Geräte auf den Baustellen, hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass der große Mann noch einmal zu dem Becher gegangen war und einen Riegel daneben gelegt hatte. Nagi erkannte das bunte Papier aus einem der Müllcontainer, in denen er geschlafen hatte und er hatte sich damals schon gefragt, wie es schmecken würde. 

„Ist er stumm?“, fragte die Reibeisenstimme in seine Erinnerungen hinein und Nagi erinnerte sich, dass noch eine Frage in der menschenleeren Halle waberte. War er stumm? Nein. Manchmal sprach er mit sich selbst und probierte Wörter aus, die ihm gefielen. Stumm war er nicht, aber er konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen, mit Fremden zu sprechen.  
Anscheinend war seine Antwort aber auch nicht wichtig, als der Geist weitererzählte und Nagi sich unwillkürlich von seinen Worten angezogen fand. Er wollte wissen, wie es weiterging mit der Geschichte um dieses Mädchen. 

„Sie friert, das dumme Ding, das nicht nach Hause kommen will. Und gegen den Frost zündet sie sich die Schwefelhölzer an, die sie verkaufen soll. Eines nach dem anderen, wieder und wieder, nur ein bisschen das Gefühl zu haben, dass es wie Zuhause am heimeligen, warmen Ofen ist, der Geruch, die Wärme, das Licht. Mit jedem der Hölzer gleitet sie hinab in eine Traumwelt, fernab von der kalten, schneebedeckten Realität. In ihren Träumen sieht sie ihre Großmutter und bittet sie, sie mitzunehmen. Und tatsächlich, sie geht mit ihrer Großmutter, die sie mitnimmt ins Totenreich der Vergängnis. Das Mädchen stirb einsam und alleine an einem Kältetod, sie erfriert, weil sie zu dumm ist, nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Zu feige ist, sich an den heimischen Ofen voller Wärme zu setzen. Weil sie die Rettung ausschlägt, welche die _ganze Zeit_ vor ihre Nase ist.“

Der Geist wurde immer und immer wütender, während er ihm die Worte entgegenspie, die ihn aufregten. Nagi schrak zurück und machte sich bereit, vor den beiden Männern, dem Tee und dem Riegel an unbekannter Substanz zu fliehen, als die ruhige Stimme des Mannes, der die Zukunft vorhersah, ihn zurückhielt.  
„Jei. Du verängstigst ihn“, waren seine Worte ein unmissverständlicher Befehl, aufzuhören und wie durch ein Wunder folgte der Geist diesen Worten und setzte sich auf die Knie. Ärger stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, ebenso wie Missfallen, während er den Mann mit dem Becher und dem Tee maß.  
„Nagi.“

Der gleiche Befehlston schlug sich nun ihm entgegen und sein Körper versteifte sich unwillkürlich, auch wenn er sich nach der Verbindlichkeit in dem einen Wort sehnte. Seine Mutter war ähnlich streng gewesen, hatte seinen Namen ähnlich betont und wider Willen ließ er sich von dieser Ähnlichkeit einfangen.  
„In dem Becher ist warmer Tee. Hol ihn zu dir.“ Als Nagi unschlüssig auf die Entfernung zwischen ihnen starrte, hob der Mann amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Du musst dafür nicht näherkommen“, erläuterte er mit einem ironischen Kopfnicken und Nagi begriff. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er das konnte. Nicht auf Kommando.  
Er streckte seine körperlichen Hände aus und wie durch ein Wunder folgten einen Moment später die unsichtbaren. Unsicher umgriffen sie den Becher und hoben ihn hoch, um ihn taumelnd durch die Luft zu bewegen. Als er seine eigenen Finger schließlich um den warmen Becher schloss, wagte er einen Blick in die ihn stumm lobenden Augen des Mantelmannes. 

„Gut gemacht, Nagi. Nun den Schokoladenriegel.“

Wann hatte ihn das letzte Mal jemand gelobt? Oder direkt zu ihm gesprochen, mit seinem Namen? Es war eine Ewigkeit her und es ließ die Vorsicht des Jungen sacht in den Hintergrund treten. Die Worte waren wie der Inhalt des Bechers in seinen Händen. Sie wärmten ihn und er wusste erst jetzt, da sie ihn wärmten, dass er sie wie Luft zum Atmen brauchte.  
Vorsichtig, auch immer mit dem Blick auf den hockenden Geist, klemmte er sich den Becher zwischen die Knie und streckte seine Hände aus, als würde der Riegel in seiner Nähe sein um danach zu greifen. Und auch dieses Mal gelang es ihm und er zog das torkelnde Stück buntes Papier mit unsichtbaren Fäden zu sich. 

Er wandte seinen Kopf zu dem großen Mann und zufrieden nickte dieser. Ein minimales Lächeln umspielte die schmalen Lippen, an denen Nagi schier hängen blieb auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Lob. Doch zu seinem Erschrecken drehte sich der Mann weg von ihm und nickte dem Geist zu.  
„Jei, wir gehen“, sagte diese Stimme, die so sehr der männliche Spiegel seiner Mutter war, dass es schmerzte. Gerade jetzt auch: der Mann ging, nachdem er ihm etwas Gutes getan hatte. Er verließ ihn wie sie und Nagi hatte keine Ahnung warum. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Er war doch gehorsam gewesen, er hatte doch getan, was von ihm verlangt worden war. Wieso gingen sie?

Nagi ließ den Riegel und den Becher fallen und streckte seine Hände aus. Er hielt den Mann fest, dessen Namen er nur in Gedanken auszusprechen wagte. Er wollte nicht, dass er ging. Wenn er blieb, durfte sogar der Geist bleiben, der ihm so unheimlich war. Aber der Mann mit seiner Stimme, der durfte nicht weggehen.  
Ungelenk drehte er ihn um und sah an dem vor Unbill verzogenen Gesicht, dass er ihm dadurch Schmerzen zufügte. Nagi versuchte seine unsichtbaren Hände zu lockern und der Schmerz hörte auf, doch nun, da er ihn hier hatte und er nicht weglaufen konnte, wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war nicht das Mädchen, er würde nicht so dumm sein und die Wärme aufbrauchen. Er würde auch nicht zwischen zwei Häusern sterben. Doch er hatte kein Zuhause, in das er zurückkehren konnte. 

Ein Kichern löste ihn aus seinen wild umherlaufenden Gedanken und der Geist war wie aus dem Nichts aufgestanden und befand sich nun kaum mehr als ein paar Schritte von dem Mann im Mantel entfernt. Amüsiert verzog sich das vernarbte Gesicht und die unversehrte Augenbraue des noch existierenden Auges hob sich.  
„Er klammert jetzt schon. Wie niedlich“, schnarrte die raue Stimme das letzte Wort so gänzlich anders als es diese aufgebrachten, grellen Mädchen immer verwendeten.  
„Jei.“ Nagi hing an den Lippen des Mannes und folgte der Spur des einzelnen, missbilligenden Wortes. Sie führte ihn zu dem Geist und er wartete auf eine Antwort, die wieder eine Antwort hervorbringen würde. Aus mehreren Antworten würde ein Gespräch und Nagi würde die Stimme des Mannes hören. Doch er brauchte kein Gespräch mit dem Geist, um die Stimme zu hören, stellte er fest. Die hellen Augen hinter der schlichten Brille richteten sich in ihrer vollen Intensität auf ihn. 

„Was möchtest du, Nagi?“, wurde ihm eine Frage gestellt, dessen Sinn er nicht verstand. Was er wollte? Das war doch nicht wichtig, niemals war es das gewesen. Er hatte Regeln und diese befolgte er, so war es zu seinem Besten. Er wollte gehorsam sein und nicht enttäuschen. Er wollte nicht alleine gelassen werden. Aber stand ihm zu, das zu wollen? Er wusste es nicht.  
Beharrlich schwieg er und sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.  
„Sag mir, was du möchtest“, erklang die Stimme erneut und Nagi lauschte dem subtilen Befehl, der unter der Ruhe lag. Schweigend labte er sich daran und ließ sich von ihm nähren.  
„Er ist doch stumm“, mutmaßte der Geist und Nagi schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Blick bohrte sich in die hellen Augen, als er den Körper des Mannes für einen Moment enger umfasste, sofort aber wieder losließ. Er hoffte, dass es Antwort genug wäre.

Doch vergebens.

„Sage mir, was du möchtest, Nagi“, wiederholte die Stimme, als hätte er nichts getan und Nagi trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Konnte er es wagen? Sollte er es wagen? Aber es stand ihm nicht zu und es war gefährlich. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so mit zwei Fremden mitgehen, die er nicht kannte. Oder? Ja, er fürchtete sich vor dem Geist, aber der Mann im Mantel war nicht gefährlich, oder? Betreten sah Nagi zu Boden und seine Aufmerksamkeit blieb an dem Becher hängen und an dem bunten Papier. Mühevoll schluckte er. Er wollte gelobt werden. Er wollte, dass mit ihm gesprochen wurde. 

Würde der Mann mit ihm sprechen, wenn er darum bat?

Unsicher blieb er stumm und sah in die Augen des immer noch von seinen unsichtbaren Händen umschlossenen Mannes, dessen Lippen sich nun zu seinem minimalen Lächeln verzogen.  
„Möchtest du den Tee probieren?“ Minimal nickte Nagi.  
„Möchtest du wissen, wie der Riegel in der bunten Verpackung schmeckt? Wieder nickte der Junge.  
„Möchtest du nicht mehr auf der Straße schlafen und der Kälte ausgesetzt sein?“ Dieses Mal schwieg Nagi auch nonverbal dazu. Das war eine gefährliche Frage, wenn er bedachte, welche Frage sich einem Nicken anschließen würde. Er würde gerne in die Wärme zurückkehren, aber er hatte Angst vor den bösen Männern.  
„Möchtest du Schutz vor den bösen Männern?“, fragte der Mann, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen und Nagi nickte wider Willen.  
„All das kann ich dir bieten, wenn du mit uns mitkommst.“

Sein Instinkt, der ihn drei Jahre lang auf der Straße hatte überleben lassen, schrie ihn an, dass er niemandem trauen durfte und dass er nicht wissen konnte, was der Mann mit ihm tat, wenn er mit ihm mitging. Doch er sehnte sich so sehr nach Wärme, nach Kontakt, nach Regeln, dass er nicht darauf hören wollte. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf beharrte darauf, dass alles besser war als die Straße und das fallende, weiße Gift, das bis in seine Knochen dringen würde. Die Stimme in ihm merkte an, dass es noch kälter werden würde und er keinen Schutz mehr hatte. Und vielleicht würde er dann so enden wie das Mädchen mit den Schwefelhölzern. 

Nagi nickte, bevor er sich entschieden hatte, der Angst eine Stimme zu leihen.  
„Ja“, wisperte er, seine Stimme rauer als die des Geistes und unsicher sah er zu Boden.  
„Gut“, glich die Stimme des Mannes seine Schwäche wieder aus und er räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Dann werden wir nun zu uns fahren, Nagi. Dazu steigen wir in ein Auto und fahren eine Stunde und fünfzehn Minuten aus der Stadt heraus in einen der Vororte, wo sich das Haus befindet, in dem wir wohnen. Wir, das sind Jei, Schuldig und ich. Schuldig ist ein Telepath. Weißt du, was das ist?“  
Nagi schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch mit dem Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet.  
„Ein Telepath ist jemand, der die Gedanken anderer Menschen lesen kann.“  
Das würde erklären, warum der Mann vor ihm Dinge wusste, die er unmöglich wissen konnte. Ein Gedankenleser und ein Hellseher. Nagi hob den Kopf. 

„Und er?“, fragte er beinahe unhörbar und deutete auf den Geist, dessen gackerndes Lachen durch die Halle schallte, als wäre sie tatsächlich verflucht.  
„Er erkennt Zusammenhänge, kurz gesagt“, erhielt er als Antwort und Nagi wagte ein schüchternes Lächeln in die Richtung des Mantelmannes.  
„Es ist Zeit zu gehen, Nagi“, merkte eben jener ruhig an und Nagi ließ seinen allumfassenden Griff um den Körper des Anderen abfallen. Lediglich das Handgelenk hielt er wie einen Rettungsanker umfasst und würde es auch nicht loslassen. 

Als sich die beiden Männer umdrehten und tatsächlich gingen, zögerte Nagi kurz, doch dann bückte er sich hastig und hob sowohl den Becher als auch den Riegel auf. Mit beidem folgte er dem Geist und Crawford zu einem der größten Autos, die er in seinem Leben je gesehen hatte. 

 

~~**~~

 

Das Auto war so warm, wie es Nagi zuletzt im Sommer gehabt hatte und wohlig schauderte er. Wie im Flug zogen die riesigen Schluchten an ihnen vorbei, die soviel Kälte ausstrahlten, dass es Nagi auch hier in diesem Auto schauderte. Doch auch diese verschwanden, wurden kleiner, die Häuser weniger.  
Und schließlich brachte das Auto sie leise und in exakter Zeit zu dem Haus, von dem Crawford erzählt hatte. Staunend sah Nagi an der Fassade hinauf, die sich groß und edel vor ihnen auftat mit Fenstern so groß wie in den Türmen, in die die Menschen übertags hineinströmten. Stärker als in der großen Stadt war hier alles unter einer großen Haube an weißem Gift verborgen und verwandelte sowohl das Haus als auch den Garten, der sich, soweit er es sehen konnte, weitläufig darum schlängelte und soviel Platz hatte wie die Parks in der Stadt, in eine weiße Skulpturenlandschaft. 

„Willkommen im winterzaubrigen Märchenschloss unserer Schneekönigin“, sagte der Geist und Nagi fröstelte trotz der Wärme in dem Wagen. Plötzlich wurde er von einer irrationalen Angst gepackt, dass es in diesem großen Haus noch viel kälter sein würde als es ohnehin draußen schon war und dass es ihm dort schlechter ergehen würde. Doch seine Angst milderte sich sobald sie aufkam und er fing den Blick des Mannes im Rückspiegel ein, der ihn ruhig und aufmerksam musterte.  
„Im Haus ist es warm, Nagi. Der Schnee kann nicht ins Haus kommen. Im Gegenteil. Schuldig wird bereits zum Schmücken des Baumes den Kamin angefeuert haben. Du wirst nicht frieren.“ 

Die Verbindlichkeit in der kühlen Stimme beruhigte Nagi und schließlich nickte er, während sie in die Garage fuhren, auch wenn er nichts mit den Begriffen schmücken und Baum anfangen konnte. Natürlich wusste er, was ein Baum war, aber er verstand nicht, warum er im Haus wuchs und warum man ihn schmücken musste.  
Erst, als sie nicht mehr fuhren und die beiden Männer aus dem Auto kamen, traute auch er sich hinaus.

Wortlos folgte er ihnen, in festen Griff seiner unsichtbaren Hand immer noch das Handgelenk des Mannes, der ihm den Becher gereicht hatte, während seine körperlichen Hände die Geschenke wie einen Schatz an seine Brust bargen.  
Er war nicht belogen worden. Wie eine dicke Decke schlug ihm wohlige Wärme entgegen und umfing ihn vollkommen. Der bleiche Geist an seiner Seite grollte erbost über eben jene und knurrte missbilligend, bevor er sich wütend seine Schuhe und seine Jacke abstreifte. Der Mann tat es ihm gleich, jedoch ohne sich zu beschweren und wandte sich dann erwartungsvoll an Nagi.  
Aber natürlich. Es gab Regeln und anscheinend waren diese nicht so verschieden wie bei seiner Mutter. Er hatte die Schuhe auszuziehen, weil sie dreckig waren. Er hatte den Mantel auszuziehen, weil es ein Haus war und man keine Mäntel in Häusern trug. 

Trotzdem stand Nagi verloren in dem weiträumigen Flur und wusste nicht so recht, ob er das konnte. Beides war hart erkämpft und er wäre dumm, wenn er darauf nicht aufpassen würde. Er konnte es nicht so einfach hergeben.  
„Du bekommst eigene, warme Kleidung in deiner Größe, Nagi. Sie liegt oben im Badezimmer und du kannst sie anziehen, nachdem du geduscht und gebadet hast.“  
Wieder war es die Verbindlichkeit in den Worten des Mannes ihm gegenüber, die seine Zweifel auf ein Mindestmaß reduzierte, und langsam folgte er. Nach und nach streifte er Schuhe und Mantel ab und stand in der ebenso gestohlenen Kleidung darunter fröstelnd vor Crawford, der ihn mit einem minimalen, wohlwollenden Nicken für seinen Gehorsam belohnte, bevor er sich wortlos wegdrehte und die Treppe unweit von ihnen anstrebte. Nagi folgte ihm zögerlich und ließ sich nach oben geleiten, zum Baderaum, von dem gesprochen worden war. 

Staunend stand er im Türrahmen. Dieser Raum war größer als die Wohnung, die seine Mutter und er bewohnt hatten. Nagi fragte sich, ob er nicht träumte, als er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Die Wände schienen aus Stein zu sein. In den Wänden befanden sich Löcher, in denen Kerzen standen, die größer waren als Wasserflaschen. Die bereits gefüllte Badewanne war… rund und direkt hinter ihr befanden sich drei Fenster, die nichts als weißes Gift zeigten. Direkt über ihr, stellte Nagi mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fest, gab es noch einen ebenso runden Lichtschacht, der nach oben führte und Licht in das heimelige Badezimmer schienen ließ. Die Dusche, die durch eine Glaswand von der Badewanne getrennt war, war ebenfalls aus Stein, doch der Boden war nicht kalt, im Gegenteil. Alles war warm. 

Nagi ließ seinen Blick zur Holzanrichte gleiten, auf der sich wohl geordnet Handtücher und Kleidung befanden. Fragend sah er schüchtern an dem Mann hoch, der neben ihm stand.  
„Diese Anziehsachen gehören dir. Reinige dich gründlich und komme dann nach unten. Hast du Fragen zu diesem Raum?“  
Ihm wurde Zeit gegeben, den Kopf zu schütteln, bevor der Mann sich umdrehte. „Ich warte unten im Wohnzimmer. Dieser Raum befindet sich hinter der Treppe links.“

Damit war Nagi alleine, mit sich und den Geschenken, der Kleidung, den Handtüchern und den vielen Flaschen auf der Anrichte, von denen er sich schlussendlich die heraussuchte, die wie der Mann roch, der ihn hierhergebracht hatte. Er glaubt zu träumen, denn was anderes konnte dies sein als ein Traum, in dem er sich befand und aus dem er frierend erwachen würde? Vielleicht war er ja doch wie dieses Mädchen und er starb gerade mit guten Gedanken.

Wenn es so war, dann würde er gerne mit diesen Träumen hier sterben.

 

~~**~~

 

Wieder und wieder strich der Junge über den weichen Stoff, der seinen Oberkörper bedeckte. Ein Pullover, ein richtiger Pullover, der nicht zu weit war, nicht zu eng, der nicht schmutzig war und nach Müll roch. Er war weich und warm und Nagi genoss den Geruch über alle Maßen. Und die Hose schützte seine Beine, ebenso wie die dicken Socken, die er trug, vor der Kälte, die es anscheinend hier nicht gab, die ihm aber auch noch nach seiner Reinigung in den Knochen steckte und gar nicht mehr gehen wollte.  
Sorgsam nahm er seine Schätze wieder auf, trat die Treppe hinunter und folgte den Anweisungen, die er erhalten hatte. Auf wortwörtlich leisen Sohlen betrat er zögerlich das Wohnzimmer, das noch um einiges größer war als das Badezimmer und Nagi erschrocken innehalten ließ. So viel Platz für so wenig Menschen? Er wusste gar nicht, dass es so etwas gab oder war das hier tatsächlich ein Palast? Er verstand nicht, warum die Möbel so weit auseinanderstanden und warum ein Kamin brennen musste, obwohl der Boden doch warm war. Er verstand auch nicht, was die riesige Tanne vor einem der bodentiefen Fenster für einen Sinn hatte, insbesondere, da sie mit bunten Kugeln und Ketten geschmückt war und Nagi an einige Dekorationen in den bunten Fenstern erinnerte. 

„Crawford, hast du etwa eine kleine, spröde Banause mit nach Hause geschleppt, die nicht weiß, was Weihnachtsbäume sind?“, schnarrte es hinter dem rot-gold-blauen Baum und ein Mann mit fürchterlich roten Haaren kam zum Vorschein, dessen blaue Augen Nagi durchdringend maßen. Ruckartig schreckte er zurück vor diesem Fremden und versteifte sich augenblicklich, als die blauen Augen taxierend auf ihn zukamen und ihn von oben bis unten maßen als wäre er eine Ware. Eben so, wie die Menschen auf den Straßen immer die Essensstände maßen.  
„Ach Kleiner, bild‘ dir nichts darauf ein, das passiert allen. Du bist nichts Besonderes“, reagierte der Mann auf seine Gedanken und Nagi wurde bewusst, dass dies der Mann sein musste, der Gedanken lesen konnte.  
„Ganz richtig.“  
Vorsichtig trat Nagi einen Schritt zurück. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen war dieser Mann ihm unheimlich, noch unheimlicher als der Geist.  
Der Mann, der die Gedanken beherrschte, lachte laut und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Punkt hinter ihm. Nagi folgte dem Blick und sah dort Crawford stehen. Er hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun nicht mehr seinen Mantel, sondern ebenso wie der Gedankenleser legere Kleidung und einen lockeren Pullover. In seiner Hand hatte er eine Tasse dampfender Flüssigkeit und Nagi warf einen Blick auf seine Hände, in denen er ehrfürchtig den noch warmen Becher hielt. 

„Nagi, das ist Schuldig. Schuldig ist ein Telepath, ein Gedankenleser, wie er es dir bereits mitgeteilt hat“, nickte Crawford in die Richtung des furchteinflößenden Mannes. Ein schüchternes Nicken entkam dem Jungen und er trat automatisch einen Schritt näher zu Crawford und weg von dem Mann, der ihm so unsympathisch war. Unbewusst festigte sich sein Griff um das Handgelenk des Älteren und er wagte für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick in die hellen, beinahe goldenen Augen, die ihn schweigend maßen.  
„Komm mit, wir essen nun zu Abend“, sagte ihm die kühle Stimme, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, einfach so zu essen und als wäre es nichts Besonderes, etwas zu essen zu finden.  
Er folgte und blieb wie angewurzelt in dem nächsten Raum stehen, der aus nichts Anderem als einem großen Tisch voller Speisen zu bestehen schien, die noch dampften und seine Nase mit Gerüchen lockten, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gerochen hatte. Hier roch nichts nach Müll oder Verderbnis, aber es roch auch nicht wie in den Restaurants, an denen er vorbeiging oder wie in dem Zimmer, in dem er früher gewohnt hatte. 

Der Geist saß bereits an diesem Tisch in diesem Raum, der größer war als die Wohnung seiner Mutter, und nahm sich etwas von dem Essen, als wäre es selbstverständlich.  
Nagi erinnerte sich, dass es auch für ihn einmal selbstverständlich gewesen war, vor ewig langer Zeit. War das Essen jetzt eine Falle? Musste er sich hüten? Aber er wollte sich nicht hüten. Er wollte auch nicht aufwachen aus diesem Traum, also eilte er erneut hinter dem Mann her und nahm neben ihm Platz. 

Nichts, was auf diesem Tisch stand, kannte er. Noch nicht einmal Stäbchen hatte es, so nahm Nagi an, dass sie mit den Fingern essen würden. Doch der Mann neben ihm griff zu dem metallisch glänzenden, länglichen Dingen mit Zacken und nahm es auf. Nagi beobachtete ihn dabei und sah auf den Teller hinunter, der vor ihm stand.  
Schweigend legte er seine Finger auf seinen Schoß, auf die Schätze dort. Seine Mutter hatte ihm beigebracht, nicht gierig zu sein. Hier saß er an einem Tisch, auf einem Stuhl, der seine Beine frei in der Luft baumeln ließ. Also hatte er nicht gierig zu sein, denn das hier war bereits mehr, als er sich jemals erträumt hatte.  
Als der Mann neben ihm seinen Teller nahm, zuckte Nagi zunächst zusammen und wollte protestieren, doch er rief sich zur Ordnung. Wenn er protestierte, verlor er vielleicht diese Wärme. Und bevor das passierte, aß er lieber nichts. 

Stumm sah er zu, wie ihm der Teller nicht entzogen, sondern gefüllt wurde. Von allem etwas befand sich schließlich darauf, als er wieder seinen Weg zu Nagi fand.  
„Schuldig hat das gekocht. Heute ist Heiligabend und damit beginnt Weihnachten, ein Fest, das in Deutschland, dem Land, aus dem er kommt, drei Tage lang gefeiert wird. Er behauptet, dass die Tradition in seinem Land es nicht anders kennt, also gibt es sauer eingelegten Braten, gekochten, roten Kohl und Kartoffeln, die zu Klößen geformt sind.“ Wie ein Ertrinkender hing Nagi an den Lippen des Mannes und sah dann mit warmen Wangen auf seinen Teller und die Dinge zum Essen darauf und daneben. 

Er nickte schweigend, wartete, bis die anderen drei Männer mit dem Essen begannen und kopierte schließlich ihre Bewegungen mit der Gabel, wie es der Gedankenleser ihm gesagt hatte und dem Messer.  
Das Essen war anders als alles, was er bisher gegessen hatte. Noch nie hatte er so etwas geschmeckt. Es war warm, heiß beinahe. Er konnte trinken beim Essen. Er durfte noch etwas essen, als sein Blick sehnsüchtig auf einer der Schüsseln ruhte. Und es gab eine Nachspeise, als das Essen vorbei war, die so süß war, wie er sie noch nie gegessen hatte.  
Auch das kannte Nagi nicht, aber es schmeckte ihm so gut, dass er zweimal nachnehmen durfte. Dass die Männer während des Essens nicht sprachen, vergaß er über diesen Umstand und hoffte, dass es sich nach dem Essen ändern würde, insbesondere, was den Mann anging, der ihn hierhergeholt hatte. Nur der Mann, der Gedanken lesen konnte, er schnaubte mehr als einmal und grinste vergnügt. Einmal deutete er feixend auf das Handgelenk des Mannes, der neben ihm saß, wurde jedoch wieder ernst, als dieser ihn mit einem Blick bedachte, der Nagi das Fürchten lehrte. 

Nach dem Essen teilte Crawford ihm mit, dass er zunächst bei dem Gedankenleser bleiben würde und verließ den Raum ohne ihn. Etwas verloren folgte Nagi dieser Anweisung und wagte einen Blick zu dem Gedankenleser, doch dieser ignorierte ihn, während er das große Licht löschte und sich dann einen Platz auf dem ausladenden Möbelstück mit den vielen Polstern in der Nähe des Baumes niederließ. Gedankenversunken betrachtete er dessen kleine Lichter und Kugeln. Unschlüssig saß Nagi eine Zeit lang am Tisch, dann erhob er sich vorsichtig und stand ohne rechtes Ziel im Raum.  
Schlussendlich wagte er es und ging vorsichtig zu dem Mann mit den durchdringenden Augen. Er wartete, dass dieser ihm erlaubte, sich zu setzen, doch dieser nahm keine Notiz von ihm, so ließ er sich auf dem Boden nieder und drehte dabei unablässig den Becher in seinen Händen. 

Er fragte sich, woran der Mann wohl denken mochte, während seine Augen auf den heimeligen Baum starrten und das Kaminfeuer im Hintergrund leise knisterte. Das laut zu fragen traute sich Nagi nicht, so blieb er einfach in der Wärme des Hauses sitzen und horchte auf das Knistern der brennenden Holzscheite, ließ sich davon einlullen und so sehr beruhigen, dass er beim Eintreten des Geistes brachial aufschrak. Leise raschelnd erzitterten die Kugeln unter seinem Erschrecken und das holte auch den Gedankenleser zurück aus seinen Überlegungen. Wütend starrten ihn die blauen, missbilligenden Augen an.  
„Ey Kleiner, der Baum wird in Ruhe gelassen, den habe ich in mühevoller Kleinarbeit geschmückt, klar?“, wurde er zurechtgewiesen und Nagi nickte gehorsam und zog seinen Kopf ein. „Und was machst du da überhaupt auf dem Boden, eh? Wozu haben wir eine Couch? Los, hoch mit dir.“  
Wieder folgte Nagi beinahe augenblicklich und kroch zu dem Polster um sich darauf zu setzen. Möglichst klein machte er sich, damit er niemanden störte, insbesondere dann nicht, als nun auch der Mann mit den schwarzen, kurzen Haaren zurückkehrte und sich zu ihnen setzte. 

Alle, der Gedankenleser, der Geist und der Mann, der ihm den Becher geschenkt hatte, sahen nun andächtig schweigend auf den Baum und Nagi imitierte sie um nicht noch mehr Unmut zu erregen. Er sah auf die Lichter, die Kugeln, die Figuren und Ketten, er lauschte dem Knistern des Feuers und schlussendlich erlaubte er sich auch einen Blick nach draußen, wo das weiße Gift fiel, das ihm zum ersten Mal nichts anhaben konnte, jetzt, wo er sich in einem richtigen Haus befand.  
So betrachtet sah es beinahe schön aus, so still, wie es fiel und so sanft, wie es die Hässlichkeit der Welt mit weißem Puder bedeckte. Aber nur fast. 

Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, fielen Nagi nach und nach die Augen zu. Er durfte nicht einschlafen, was, wenn doch noch Gefahr lauerte? Was, wenn er doch erfror draußen? Was, wenn er dadurch die Männer wütend machte? Fragen, die er nicht stellen wollte, und so auch keine Antworten erlangte, die das einschläfernde Schweigen durchbrochen hätten, das ihn nun Stück für Stück in die Arme des Schlafes zog, der soviel Vergessen, aber auch so viel Schrecken barg. 

Und als er schlief, hatte er das Gefühl, getragen zu werden von Armen, die ihn hochhoben. Er hatte das Gefühl, ein Lachen zu hören, das leise zu ihm drang. Worte, die er deutlich verstand, die aber ins Nichts seiner geisterhaften Träume abglitten. 

„Du hast ein blaues Handgelenk.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Das sind Fingerabdrücke.“  
„Auch das ist mir bewusst. Er greift nach mir.“  
Wieder erklang das Lachen. „Und du lässt ihn?“  
„Es ist normales, telekinetisches Bindungsverhalten. Wäre er in einer für ihn geeigneten Umgebung aufgewachsen, hätte er diese Bindung schon vor Jahren zu seiner Bezugsperson hergestellt.“  
„Und die Rolle übernimmst nun du?“  
„Augenscheinlich.“  
„Mama Brad?“  
„Schuldig…“  
„Jaja, schon gut. Wie lange bleibt das jetzt so?“  
„Ein Jahr, vier Monate und siebzehn Tage.“

Nagi ließ sich von den Stimmen und dem Lachen einlullen und lehnte sich an die körperliche Wärme in seiner Nähe. Erst, als er auf ein Bett abgelegt wurde, schlug er für einen Augenblick lang die Augen auf und versicherte sich, dass er nicht träumte und starb, doch die Wachheit hielt nicht lange an. Zu schön war das Gefühl einer weichen, warmen Unterlage nach den Jahren in Müllcontainern und auf der Straße. Zu verlockend zog ihn der Schlaf immer wieder zu sich hinunter und Nagi folgte bereitwillig. 

 

Und als er am nächsten Morgen in Panik erwachte und die Scheiben klirren ließ vor lauter Angst vor dem, was er nicht verstand, weil seine Umgebung und seine zunächst fehlenden Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend ihn verstörten, war es der Mann, der ihm den Becher geschenkt hatte, der ihn mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit im gleichen Bett beruhigte und mit einer Hand, die sich fest um seine gelegt hatte, zur Ruhe kommen ließ.  
Nach dem ersten Schrecken betrachtete Nagi aufmerksam die noch schlafenden Gesichtszüge und prägte sich jede Linie dort ein, aus Angst, dieses Gesicht, das ihm soviel Gutes getan hatte, jemals zu vergessen. Doch das würde er nicht, schwor Nagi sich. Ebenso wenig wie den Namen, den er zwar zu denken, aber nicht auszusprechen wagte. 

Crawford. Brad Crawford.

 

~~~~  
_Ende_

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare, Kudos und Kritik sind mir immer herzlich willkommen. :)


End file.
